clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sk8rbluscat/7
This is the current Sk8rbluscat user talk page. See The oldest archive and the the latest archive. Hello Hi! :D --Sheepman (talk| ) 16:35, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Sheepman Award reason The real reason is that the name sockpuppets to me is cool. But, I also do like sockpuppets.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|20:13, 7 September 2008 (UTC) meet me ---- Hey Sk8rbluscat can you meet me on Ice Box in the Dojo?--[[User:Dessarere|Dessarere] 20:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Poem It's not bad... I just was not on the Wiki for a while. That is the reason I didn't respond. I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:15, 8 September 2008 (UTC) cool Thats awesome! I think you should have been one a long time ago!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|22:36, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Im gonna get rid of the plans too. Sorry, I just wanted to get rid of it. Really though, I think its gonna be a storm! Wait, I just got the best idea! HURRY! ERADICATE ALL INFORMATION INVOLVING US AGAINST HER! SHE WILL THINK WERE STUPID!--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:44, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Signature test... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat] Say Somethin'!!!! 22:52, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Well, if this Sock eating hotdog lover can get away with that, shes wrong!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|22:53, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Awesome Tell Aqua jet that she needs to hightail it, before she has a very VERY angry sysop on her hands.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:56, 8 September 2008 (UTC) DO IT!--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:01, 8 September 2008 (UTC) She tries that, She will be at war with [[User:Sk8rbluscat|The Rollback] and the sysop! I'm just gonna eradicate it. Ill copy and paste.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|23:13, 8 September 2008 (UTC) understand something As long as I am on this wiki, YOU SHALL NOT BE BLOCKED!--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:19, 8 September 2008 (UTC) it is time It is time to be put on the wall. HURRAY!--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:31, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Yup. Your on the wall!--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:33, 8 September 2008 (UTC) welcome to the brotherhood You are now in the Highest of Powers. Soon, you shall be an administrator. You shall not be banned, no matter how much we WORD JUMBLE TO FIGURE OUT THE SENTENCE! ttesorp atht qaau tje ygu.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:41, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I know the last word... YOU. [[User:Sk8rbluscat|SK8RBLUSCAT] TALK 2 ME! Hmm, it's 'protest that aqua jet guy.' Wow, protest? I'm not involved in this, I just go with the flow. --Freeloh 21:57, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Sig Deadly buzz! --Sheepman (talk| ) 19:13, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Mmm. Are you a rollback, sysop or bureaucrat?--Sheepman (talk| ) 19:18, 9 September 2008 (UTC) [[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 19:21, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Perfect!!!! I'm not anything. And what's Perfect? --Sheepman (talk| ) 19:27, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Ahh Ahh --Sheepman (talk| ) 19:31, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ? What's this "brotherhood" that Sockpuppets was talking about? --Sheepman (talk| ) 19:34, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Bye I'm logging off. See ya! --Sheepman (talk| ) 19:40, 9 September 2008 (UTC) you out there You on the wiki Homeboy?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|22:43, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Yay! I can't wait till saturday! Wait till Aqua Jet knows what she has on her hands!--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:55, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I know I know, but when I do, it never shows up. Any help? [[User:Pinguey|Pinguey] 23:48, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi Sk8rbluscat! What's a rollback??? Well, anyway, I just know that I'm not a sysop. ::I haven't been on this Wiki very long; I just started Club Penguin in April, and I didn't really find this Wiki until I'd been on Club Penguin for at least two months. I'm kind of, I guess you could say, the "new" kid around here. Sammysk 00:19, 10 September 2008 (UTC) "New" Kid(s) So I guess there's two new kids. There's only room for one here....just kidding. So cool Yeah I know, it's just that it seems so much like it sometimes... --Freeloh 01:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Meet So you wanna meet? Me and Freeloh are at Yukon Dojo waiting. Pinguey 02:02, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Just Pinuey, I have to go bathe now... so just him. --Freeloh 02:04, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Signature tester... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']] Say Somethin'!!! 11:27, 10 September 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat''']] Say Somethin'!!! 11:27, 10 September 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 11:28, 10 September 2008 (UTC) RE: ... Oh, Hello there! What is your request? Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Nothing much Nothing much.Already bored of school.How about you?DeepFreeze1888 Hey wanna meet on CP? Mumble92007 Sorry it didnt say you were asking a question nothing showed up. I guess its a glitch in the chat.Oh and desktop not much Aqua jet doesn't edit anymore. VERZY BAD CHOICE!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:34, 10 September 2008 (UTC) have you ever used Pivot? Ever used Pivot stick figure animator? I have made some very good animations.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:16, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hello! Hi! --[[User:Sheepman|Agent 47] (talk| ) 21:01, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hendrix Listen to hendrixs star spangled banner. I love it.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|22:29, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Hola Sk8er Dessarere 22:41, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ///////// \\\\\\\\\\ | | | | | | | | | | | _____ ____ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / _____________________ It is my award, It is a happy face!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Philofficer|Philofficer] TALK 2 ME 23:18, 11 September 2008 (UTC) hi Sk8rbluscat Here is my award for you!! ///////// \\\\\\\\\\ | | | | | | | | | | | _____ ____ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / _____________________ It's a happy face. I made it myself, NOT ASCII. :) --Philofficer TALK 2 ME 23:19, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Here it is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkA2LPZ0_5k Now, go rock for your country!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 01:23, 12 September 2008 (UTC)